


Flashing Lights

by ontheraggin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Head Injury, Headaches & Migraines, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontheraggin/pseuds/ontheraggin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something big had happened, but Mituna can't quite remember what it was. All he knows is his head hurts and nothing will ever be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashing Lights

> God, your head hurts. Your head hurts a whole lot. Your skull practically throbs, pulsing with the pumping of your blood pusher. A spot at the front of your scalp hurts far more than the rest, cool to the air around you though the rest of your face was hot. Your whole skull felt heavy, swollen, swimming... You could hardly lift it from the floor- or is it just the ground? You don't even recall where you are, how you got here, but it just hurts. Your head hurts, your brain hurts, everything hurts. Wherever you are, you don't want to be here.

> After a moment or two of simply getting accustomed to being awake, you somehow manage to gather the strength to crack your eyes open. It's dark, the few shapes you can make out are blurred and far away. But you can see lights, flickering and shooting across your line of vision like thin trails of lightening. They make you cringe and close your eyes again, the bright lights making your already aching head just hurt even more. Each flash of light was like a bolt straight to your think pan, making you give a weak noise in response to the pain. Even with your eyes closed, you swear you can still see the flashes of light. Blues, reds, maybe even a yellow. There's a flash of purple and the light disappears. Finally, you're able to open your eyes to stare out into the darkness yet again. Finally, you can really assess what was going on with you.

> Your vision was still swimming, but you tried to glance around from your current position. Something tells you moving might not be the best idea just yet. You squint to try to see what those distant shapes were, but it was no use. At this point, you're unable to tell if you're actually seeing something or if it's just a trick of the light. You instead notice something much closer to you. Though fuzzy and doubled, you manage to make out a sort of blob shape underneath your head. It had a light shine, it looked almost wet. After a moment or two staring at it, you manage to realize that it was a dark yellow color. There's a sharp pain in your head as you try to focus, try to realize why it seemed so important to know what this goop was. Then it hit you. Blood. You're laying in a pool of your own blood.

> As you stare over the pool, something strikes you. Your head had to have split open. Surely it has. Dried blood caked your forehead, crusting along your brow and sticking hair to your face. More blood was still dripping from a painful spot along the top of your forehead. Yep, your head split open and now your brains are pressing against the crack that was there, that's why it hurt. That's why everything hurt. Surely. Your breath catches in your chest as you begin to panic slightly. Your brains are oozing out of your skull and you're bleeding out. You're going to die... and you don't even know how you got to this point.

> Despite all the ache and pain, you somehow manage to gather the strength to push yourself up onto all fours, but that's as far as you can make it for the moment. Your vision is slowly spinning in and out of focus, enough to see a few drops of yellow plop down into the puddle beneath you. You stare at the reflection looking back at you, taking in what you could make out. Your fluffy bangs were plastered against your head in a mess, pulled up and towards the side to reveal your forehead... The sight of which made you cringe. Thin trickles of blood were dried in a pattern that followed several deep lines that seemed to be burned into your skin. The lines would pulse dim red and blue lights with the pulsing of your mind. You don't understand what it was or how it got there... but the sight of it made you want to gag.

> Once you regain some of your strength, you lift a hand up to your forehead to brush more of your hair away. Some flecks of dried blood flake away as you gently give a little rub, trying to clear away the mess and see how bad off you really were. With a careful bit of touching and prodding, you manage to clear off a spot most of the way to get a good look at the line going down your skin there. The red line trailed down from your scalp before branching off to a blue line, all of the markings deep enough to make it seem as though you could peel away the little bits of flesh if you just pressed a finger down into the crevice. Despite the throbbing ache, they didn't hurt much when you carefully poke at them. They were remarkably hot to the touch, though, heating up your finger when it rests there against the mark. Your forehead held a dull glow of red and blue behind the dark yellow blood, gleaming some.

> A small spark flies from your forehead at your next few pokes, making you jump slightly. What the hell was that? Your head spins as you try to think about what just happened before realizing... oh yeah. You have psiionics, right? Red and blue... That tends to be the colors that your eyes made whenever you were using your powers. But you've never had it shoot out of the front of your head like this before. You wonder if you should attempt something, see if you're still capable of doing anything, but another throbbing pain shoots through your skull and yet another spark flies from your head. You better not. It feels almost like something would try to burst through your skin again if you did, and you don't want that to happen...

> With a few deep breaths and some concentrating, you manage to tear your eyes away from the broken face staring back at you from the pool of blood below and you manage to slowly stand up. You stagger as you get on your feet, nearly slipping in the puddle but managing to catch yourself. Your knees wobble and you have to hold your hands out at your sides a moment before you're able to stand up straight. As straight as you can get at this moment, anyway. You stand there a bit longer, legs splayed at an awkward angle to keep yourself put, wobbling as you pant weakly. It seemed difficult to breathe still, as if you were still laying on your chest on the ground... Surely that can't be good...

> You stand there, swaying a little and giving slow, deep breaths to avoid gasping for air. Your vision is still swirling, fading in and out as red and blue still flicker in little spots of color throughout your vision. Every so often, one color or the other would cross your line of sight like a lightening bolt, but it would disappear as quickly as it came. Slowly, beyond the disorienting blots of color, your blurry eyesight begins to clear up. Despite being able to see around you, it still didn't give much clue as to where you really were. The whole area in front of you seemed open, free of any sort of vegetation or buildings, or even rocks. All that lay before you was a massive black splotch that seemed to continue on into the dark horizon. The blackness seemed charred into the ground, bits of burnt debris barely seen here and there. What seemed most peculiar about it is that it seemed to come to a point in your direction. You and your little puddle of blood stood at the very point of this big charred mess, it looked as if you had something to do with it.

> But you didn't... did you? You can't remember. None of it made sense... How could you create something like this? Why would you, anyway? You try to think about it, perhaps try to remember what had happened before you blacked out, but nothing was coming to mind. What few thoughts you could hold in without your head throbbing just seemed muddled and jumbled. After a moment or two, you're only really able to stand there and hope to not pass out again. Your head was beginning to spin again and you stagger on the spot to keep your balance. You nearly fall over when you hear something behind you, however. Oh yeah, there's still the rest of the world behind you. Perhaps that will be easier to look at.

> You slowly turn around, wobbling but managing to remain standing. You look around at the grass and rocks, spotting a few little reptile-like creatures crawling about more or less peacefully; all of them giving you a wide radius, but you don't really care. You're more interested in the other shape making its way towards you. Another troll, she seemed familiar...

"Mituna!"

> She calls out to you and it takes a moment for you to remember that your name was, in fact, Mituna. You're Mituna and she's... Who is she? The name is at the tip of your tongue and all you can do is stutter a weak noise when she draws closer. She looks horrified at the sight of you, pausing before reaching out to touch your hair. There was a gentle tug at some of the dried blood on your face and you yelp, staggering back as you hiss.

"FUCK! D-don' f-fu-fuckin tush me!"

> Your words jumble together and your tongue seems to want to go rogue as you try to pronounce things correctly. You can hardly understand what is fumbling out of your mouth and a bit of spittle flecks your lips. No, you never used to speak like this. What the hell were you saying? Why were you talking like this? You can't seem to stop, however; the more you said, the more your words seemed to jumble up and tumble out of your mouth without much sense to them. The girl in front of you just stares with a shocked and horrified look on her face, a hand slowly moving up to her mouth. Seeing her with such a look on her face makes your blood pusher ache somehow... And then you remember.

"L-Luh... Lat?"

> Your tongue seems to stick to the roof of your mouth as you try to remember her name. Latula, your matesprit. Finally being able to recognize her eases you just a little bit, but anxiety grows in you yet again. Your matesprit, the person you've been with for sweeps now and has stuck to your side through all sorts of things... and you forgot who she was? What the hell is wrong with you? This mode of thought coupled with her concerned face makes you start trembling, unable to help it as your body quakes and you try to stammer something else, but it's lost amid the lisping and stammering. Burning tears begin to flow down your face, the crying making your already aching head just throb even more but you just can't stop. You can't remember anything, you forgot your matesprit's name, you can't understand anything you're even trying to say and you don't know how you wound up this way. It was all just too much to handle.

> Latula quickly moves to wrap her arms around you, cooing soft words in attempt to comfort you. You can barely hear her through the pain in your head and you can feel yourself trying to say something in return but it was useless. She just remains quiet as she strokes your back, holding you close despite your trembling and the incomprehensible filth pouring out of your mouth. She just hugs tight and tries to calm you down, though you can feel her start to quake as well.

> You two sort of just stand there, hugging tight to one another and crying. You can't even pronounce anything well enough to tell her that you don't know how you got there or what had happened. All you could do is stand there and listen to all the things she said. It was going to be alright and she'll have you patched up soon. You might have to rest a while before you can speak, you'll get through it together... All these nice things coupled with her soothing voice just made you slowly relax into a limp doll in her arms. Yes, you'll just do whatever she says... Surely she can help fix whatever is wrong with you. Because there is no way you can't be broken in some way now...


End file.
